


Alistair/Warden NSFW Commission - Zenno

by WastelandSpectre (ClockworksApprentice)



Series: Stories of 2018 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, first time (ish), sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworksApprentice/pseuds/WastelandSpectre
Summary: For ZennoFandom: Dragon AgeCharacters: Alistair, Jaha (OC)NSFW Drabble with the prompt, 'would you like to join me in my tent?'Word Count: 1314





	Alistair/Warden NSFW Commission - Zenno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zenno](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zenno).



**Commission from Zenno**

  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age  
**Characters:** Alistair, Jaha (OC)  
**Requested** **Word Count:** 500+  
**Requested:** NSFW Drabble with the prompt, 'would you like to join me in my tent?'  
**Completion Date:** March 8th 2018  
**Final Word Count:** 1314

* * *

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He rejected her before, she shouldn't expect him to say anything different this time. However, that didn't stop the butterflies that fluttered through her stomach nor the way her heart pounded against her chest. She opened her eyes. _You can do this Jaha._

She opened the entrance to her tent and poked her head out. A quick look around the diminishing fire showed that most of their companions had already either retreated to their tents or had chosen to fall asleep by the fire. She breathed a sigh in relief that Alistair was the only one left awake. He met her eyes and the moment he smiled softly, her heart skipped a beat. 

“Alistair,” She called out softly, “Would you like to join me in my tent?”

There was no sense in beating around the bush, especially when he kept looking at her with that smile. She wanted him. She desperately hoped that this time, he would want her to. He stood from the fire. She held her breath as his cheeks turned a shade of red.

“I'd love to.”

His voice was softer than hers and hearing him speak made her knees weak. She managed to stand her ground as he walked into her tent and somehow kept her hands still as she tied the entrance shut. When she turned, he was already watching her closely, looking down at her with soft, nervous eyes. Up close, his face was even more red than she thought, with that same lovely smile. 

He gestured toward her with uncertainty, coughing a bit to clear his throat, “I, uh, don't think we can do much with our clothes still on.”

He let out a nervous laugh, scratching at the back of his head. A flush came upon her cheeks, the realization of what they were about to do setting in. She remained determined to make this night as memorable for him as it was about to become for her. 

Her hands trembled as she undressed, but she was able to get most of her outer clothing off without a problem. As she began to struggle with untying the binds that held her breasts in place, the last piece of clothing aside from the other undergarments, she felt two firm hands grab her own. She looked up to see Alistair, his face now looking even more like a prominent sunburn. He struggled to maintain eye contact as he took the liberty of untying her binds himself. She took the moment to look him over. He had already been undressed aside from his own undergarments. Her eyes lingered over his body slowly, admiring the strength shown in his body as well as the softness around his edges that comes from eating too many sweets. 

“Beautiful,” she breathed under her breath. 

Alistair fumbled, the bindings falling to the floor, as he looked down at her in awe. A nervous smile stretched across his face, “Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?”

“You still can.” 

She had to stand on her toes for her hand to reach his face, not scared to look him directly on. She knew what the eyes showed – what _his_ eyes showed– _love, shyness, nervousness._ She could look into those eyes and know without a doubt that he had fallen for her as much as she had fallen for him. She hoped he could see the same in her eyes – _almost._ A part of her hoped that he wouldn't see just how nervous she was about what they were about to do. Her chest was beating so loud that she could hardly hear her own heavy breathing. 

He swallowed thickly, shaking hands reaching her lower back. His eyes drifted briefly to admire her chest, bare and exposed to him – _against_ him. He trembled and breathed deeply, pleasure already shooting through his veins. He was sure she could already feel _him_ against her as well. Their faces were merely inches apart.

“I suppose this is the part where I kiss you?”

He could have said a million and one other things – like how she was even more beautiful than he imagined, how her skin felt like soft silk and her scars like art, how he could drown in her eyes and never want to come up for air. But no, instead his mind – or rather the much more nervous part of it connected to his mouth – stuck with _jokes._ He breathed in relief when she chuckled, her hand reaching to the back of his neck to pull him closer. 

“No, this is the part where _I_ kiss _you.”_

They had kissed before – mostly small, little quick ones between missions or when no one else was looking. Kisses were like the small little promises they made to each other to assure one another that while they hadn't been physical yet, that one day they would be. But until now, Alistair wasn't even sure had had wanted to take that step – insecurities that it would ruin everything they had had often won over his want for her. Tonight, however, his heart won over his head. He was glad it did. 

This kiss was different than the others. It was filled with so much more passion and as their tongues seemed to melt together, their worries about being together seemed to melt away as well. His hands drifted to her back side and easily, he was able to lift her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Their kisses grew deeper. 

They parted briefly for air, their foreheads lightly against each other's, as they panted heavily. Their faces flushed as they looked into each other's eyes. He didn't even notice the way that she pulled away to put just enough space between them for hands to squeeze through. He forgot how to breath when he felt her hand around her, brief as it was, to remove his erection from his undergarments. 

They adjusted themselves as he tried to make it easier for her to pull her own underwear to the side. As they fumbled, they both let out equal gasps of surprise and pleasure as he entered her. She settled further down on him, her arms wound tight on his neck and her legs even tighter around his waist. He swore his own heart didn't beat for a moment. 

He held her tight against him and never wanted to let go. Her face was buried somewhere between his neck and chest as he curled around her, over her, _in_ her. 

They stood for what seemed like forever, with breathless moans in each of their ears, before Alistair stumbled back onto the ground. He let out a grunt of pain, but gave a quick smile to assure Jaha that he was alright. 

“Next time, we'll take the easier route to the bed.”

She writhed at the mere mention of a _next time._ He gave a cheeky grin as he rolled over on top of her. She offered no objections at the change in position as he gently, but steadily, continued to enter her. He relished in the way she moved and sounded under him. When she finally gave one loud, drawn out moan of pleasure as she tightened around him, he couldn't help but finish as well. 

He collapsed beside her, breathing heavily as a sudden tiredness came over him. He looked over to see her beside him, just as breathless. He opened up his arms and she came to him happily, curling to his side. 

“I believe you mentioned there would be a next time?”

She couldn't help but laugh at the sheepish grin he gave her. He couldn't even seem to find a proper response, so she answered for him with a sigh of happiness as she lightly traced circles across his chest.

“I am looking forward to it.”


End file.
